Although various companies have made forms of EMI shielding gaskets secured with double-sided tape or having clips that are used for parallel (2 flat) surface applications, the applicant does not know of any instance where such EMI gasketing material operates between the edge of a sheet metal panel and a flat surface area which is no more (in the width direction) than double the dimension of the sheet metal panel thickness.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved EMI gasket for use between a sheet metal panel edge and a limited space flat surface.